herofandomcom-20200223-history
Reuben (Minecraft: Story Mode)
Reuben is one of the protagonists in Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode. He is Jesse's pet pig. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography Appearance Reuben appeared to be a regular Minecraft pig with bigger eyes and eyebrows. He also had a brown mark on his body. Personality Reuben is kind, caring, smart and very loyal to Jesse. He is quite intelligent for a pig, understanding and responding to what other characters say. He is also quite feisty and very protective of Jesse, attacking people if they try to harm him/her. Despite his small size, he is capable of defending himself. This is shown when he is caught by a butcher called Otis who wanted to cook him. Despite Otis wielding a stone axe, if Jesse does nothing to help him, Reuben will outright attack Otis and leave him supposedly lying on the floor while Jesse looks on in shock. Reuben is also quite caring, sweet and generous, as shown when Axel give out cookies to all his teammates (including Reuben) but doesn't have one for Lukas. If Jesse doesn't give Lukas his/her cookie, Reuben will give his cookie to him, also showing that he, unlike Axel, had already accepted Lukas into their group, despite him being leader of the Ocelots, who are rivals to Jesse's Gang that (aside from Lukas) routinely taunt and make fun of them. Reuben is courageous, attacking/threatening enemies that are bigger and stronger than him if they threaten Jesse. His courage is also shown in Episode 4 when Jesse is about to be sent inside the Wither Storm to destroy the Command Block controlling it, Reuben jumps into Jesse's arms, much to his/her protests and ends up inside the Storm with him/her. His courage is shown once more when Jesse is hanging upside down held by one of the Storm's tentacles and he/she drops his/her weapon. Jesse asks Reuben for help, reminding him of how they played fetch, and Reuben grabs Jesse's weapon in his mouth and climbs up to Jesse, giving his/her weapon back and in turn, helping Jesse destroy the Command Block and save the world, an action that would ultimately cost his life. History Background Like many characters in the series, not much is known about Reuben's backstory. It can be assumed that he was once a wild pig until he met Jesse near a waterfall and was tamed and adopted by him. Season 1 ''The Order of the Stone'' When the game starts, Reuben lives in a treehouse with his owner, Jesse and his friends, Olivia and Axel. More coming soon! Gallery Jesse thumbnail.jpg|Reuben with the rest of Jesse's Gang and Petra in the game's cover art. Trivia * Amusingly, in Episode 8, when Hadrian and Mevia decide to kidnap Axel and Olivia to use in a deal against Jesse, they try to kidnap Reuben too, but, clearly not knowing his fate or even his species, they kidnap the alektorophobic (scared of chickens) usher from Episode 1, who is coincidentally called "Reuben". They seem to be the only characters in the game to share a name. * Reuben could communicate through facial expression and oinking, and all members of Jesse's Gang seemed to understand him well. * Reuben's name may have been based off of Paul Reubens, Ivor's voice actor. ** It might also be based off of the Reuben sandwiches, since the meat comes from a pig. * In Episode 1, if Jesse chooses do nothing whilst talking to Otis, Reuben will beat him up brutally, resulting with a black eye (if he doesn't already have one). He would also appear angry in Ivor's hideout at EnderCon. * In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town (determinant), he/she can choose pink wool as a building material (suggested by Reuben) in the Death Bowl. This will result in him/her building a statue of Reuben. * In Episode 2, if Jesse decides to go to Boom Town (Determinant), if Jesse doesn't pick a name, Axel will step in calling Jesse, the Pig Master. It appears to be a reference to Reuben himself. * In Episode 3, when Jesse was constructing the Formidi-Bomb, Jesse's Gang, Soren, Magnus, and Ellegaard could be seen in the background building a statue of Reuben with sunglasses to distract the Witherstorm. * In Episode 4, if Jesse doesn't choose anything when picking how to get into the Wither Storm, Olivia or Petra (Determinant) will suggest they build a Reuben Minecart Launcher. Listening carefully, pig noises can be heard every time Jesse lays down a pink wool block. * If Jesse chooses to rescue the amulet instead of helping Reuben and Axel in Episode 3, the option to high five Reuben will be unavailable, and Reuben will glare at Jesse before walking away. He is later seen standing with Lukas in Soren's wooly replica of The Overworld. * In Episode 3, if Jesse talks to Reuben enough times while in Soren's research lab in The End, Reuben will tell him/her a joke. This will result in the "That's Some Pig" achievement being unlocked. * In Episode 6, Jesse has the option to insult the White Pumpkin saying, "Cats suck! Pigs are way cooler!" * In Episode 7, Lukas/Petra will mention Reuben while under PAMA's control, reminding Jesse of Reuben's death to bruise his/her morale. * Depending on player choice, Reuben's expression will differ at the end of Episode 3. The three expressions will be worried, indifferent or angry. * Reuben is the only member of Jesse's Gang who truly dies. ** Therefore, he couldn't become a member of the New Order of the Stone, which he would've done if he survived. * Dee Bradley Baker, Reuben's voice actor, also voices Waddles, Mabel Pines's pet pig in Gravity Falls. Navigation Category:Male Category:Loyal Category:Damsels Category:Selfless Category:Protectors Category:Pure Good Category:Deceased Category:Animals Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Famous Category:Sidekicks Category:Victims Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Genius Category:Sympathetic Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Mute Category:Posthumous Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Saved Soul Category:Pessimists Category:Honest Category:Benefactors Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Wise Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Comic Relief Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Neutral Good